kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
King (OOO)
The mysterious was Eiji Hino's predecessor who orchestrated the creation of the Greeed so that he would achieve godhood as the . He is also an ancestor to Kousei Kougami. Personality ﻿According to the Kamen Rider OOO novel, the first OOO was similar to his descendant but evil. He was a power-hungry greedy king that had a who desired to become a god and in order to achieve his goal, he had four alchemists create the Core Medals, which manifested themselves as the Greeed, and the OOO Driver in order to harness the power of the Medals. He went as far as to betray his own allies in order to obtain what he wanted; first by turning the alchemists into Cell Medals and then taking his partner Ankh's Core Medals by force. Similar to his descendant Kousei Kougami, he also has a habit of shouting "Happy Birthday" as seen when he took the Greeeds' Core Medals during their birth. Abilities The King possessed the same equipment and abilities as Eiji, the only difference was that his OOO Scanner had a deeper voice and he had a specialized set of Core Medals that were much more powerful. Unlike Eiji, who possessed no selfish desires, the king's self-centered desires made him descend further into insanity with each transformation. History ﻿The First Kamen Rider OOO was a greedy king of a mysterious lost European civilization, who wanted power more than anything else. Having Gara and three other alchemists create life through the Core Medals which became the Greeed, beings of living desire. With he has no need for the alchemists, the king turned them into Cell Medals, not knowing that Gara's consciousness is still intact. After he witnesses the birth of the Greeeds, he says “Happy Birthday!” as he takes their Core Medals. Ankh joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The King was insanely strong and controlled a large portion of Europe. He used the combos very efficiently; with Gatakiriba, he cloned himself and destroyed neighboring countries and their armies. He used Tajadol’s flight to his advantage and burned down villages that tried to oppose him. With Latoratah’s speed, he infiltrated enemy camps and strikes quickly. He used Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada. The Greeeds finally managed to get their Core Medals back, but even when they were in their full form they couldn’t defeat the King. In order to defeat him, they resorted to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach, Lion and Whale Yummies, a group of Yummies who were almost as strong as a fully restored Greeed thanks of the King’s strong greed. But none of that was enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and leads up to all of them being sealed and took their cores by force. He scanned all thirty Core Medal types at once in an attempt to gain their power through the OOO Scanner, which he thought could fulfill his desire to become a living god. However, this became his undoing. The power was too great for him to handle and the First OOO turned into the stone coffin, and the four Greeed: Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool, along with Ankh's right forearm became sealed in. The OOO Driver, the very thing that the greedy king sought to gain power from, became the lock of the coffin itself. Video Games Appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record In this game, the first Kamen Rider OOO was revived by a scientist. But, OOO becomes wild and rampaged, like when Eiji was possessed by the purple Core Medals. Thus, he rebelled against his own creator. He also the main antagonist of the game. Combos Kamen Rider OOO's forms are called . Statistics: *'Height': 194 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 15 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. , known as the , is the main combination that is always used by Kamen Rider OOO using the Taka, Tora, & Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This Combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. After passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. An artistic depiction of the King's Tatoba Combo shows him with a cape, a gauntlet similar to the Taja Spinner and a sword similar to the Medajalibur. - Gatakiriba= Gatakiriba Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 6 t. *'Kicking Power: '''16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.2 sec. , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: '''Kuwagata', Kamakiri, and Batta. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the , shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. heavier than Tatoba Combo. The king use this to clone himself and destroy neighboring countries and their armies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. - Latorartar= Latorartar Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 7 t. *'Kicking Power:' 11 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds , also known as the , is a pure yellow form when all three of Kazari's Core Medals are used: Lion, Tora, and Cheetah. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the , which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the . Also, Latorartar Combo's running speed is faster than Accel Trial, although it sports weaker armor and greater aglity, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. The king uses Latoratah’s speed to infiltrate enemy camps and strikes quickly. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delievering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. The name of this Combo has been variably written as "Latorartah" and "Latoratar" in various print materials. - Sagohzo= Sagohzo Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205cm *'Rider Weight:' 110kg Ablity Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking power:' 10.5t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100m/6.5s , also known as the , is a pure grey form when all three of Gamel's Core Medals are used: Sai, Gorilla, and Zou. As Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the attack by firing the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shockwaves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the . The king used Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada. Although Sagohzo Combo is the toughest and strongest of the first five Full Combos, its jumping height is considered to be weaker and it has the slowest running speed. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. - Shauta= Shauta Combo Statistics *'Length': 203cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''3.5t *'Kicking power: 8t *'''Maximum Jump Height: 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Shachi, Unagi, & Tako. As Shauta Combo, Kamen Rider OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the . The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. The king used Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada. Although Shauta Combo is better well-suited for underwater combat, it's also very weaker than the other combos due to its punching and kicking power, but it has fantastic flexibility. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO liquifies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. - Tajadol= Tajadol Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10t *'Kicking power: 15t **'Prominence Drop: '''150t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Taka, Kujaku, and Condor. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the , with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominant. As Tajadol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at it's opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the Raptor Edges. The king used Tajadol’s flight to his advantage and burned down villages that tried to oppose him. Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart, on the target. Taja Spinner The is a shield-like gauntlet that is used by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and mismatchs that include the Kujaku Medal. It can fire fireballs and medal-like projectiles, project streams of fire, guard against attacks, and, when used for physical attacks, adds fire to OOOs' punches. By placing seven Core Medals, Cell Medals, or a mixture of the two into its and then using the O Scanner, Kamen Rider OOO can perform a , which continuously draws power from the O Medals placed into the Spinner. If Ankh's Core Medals are placed in the Taja Spinner for a Giga Scan, OOO can perform the , generating a phoenix-like aura around him before charging at an opponent and striking them. A Giga Scan can be performed by using only Cell Medals for a Non-elemental attack but wont be as powerful as a Core Medal-fueled Giga Scan. }} Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:OOO Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Ancient Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Spin-off media Characters Category:Villains Category:Riders from the past Category:Riders without identities